The Net of Fate
by Nbsiren
Summary: Totally AU. Akihito picked the wrong organization to hack the computers of...


Title: The Net of Fate  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, use of zip ties, rope, chains...  
Summary: Totally AU. Akihito picked the wrong organization to hack the computers of...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: no idea where the bunnies got the idea for this...

* * *

Akihito wakes up roughly as two men grab him from his bed and shove him into a car.

Wrists and ankles tied, he tries not to shiver in the cool autumn night, dressed as he was in a t-shirt and boxers.

When the car stops, one of the guys hauls him out and tosses him over his shoulder. Soon he's tied to a chair. He looks around for anything that could be useful should he somehow miraculously escape from the chair.

He sees a light flicker and his eyes spot a man lighting up a cigarette. The man comes forward and Akihito takes note of the man's unusual golden eyes.

He coughs as the man blows his smoke at him. He tries to kick the man, but the zip ties holding his ankles to the chair just cut painfully into him.

"Asshole, watch where you blow your smoke!"

He groans in pain as the man's hand grabs his jaw and squeezes as he lifts his face. The man smirks as he watches the boy's defiance and fire glare at him from his expressive face.

Leaning close, he licks from the boy's jaw up to his temple.

The smirk deepens as he hears the garbled protest, his hand still holding the boy's jaw. Moving his face to the boy's hair, he inhales his scent.

Lowering his hand, he applies pressure until the boy slumps unconscious.

* * *

Akihito stretches awake but stops as he hears a rattle and feels something around his ankle.

Remembering the men from last night had his eyes popping open and bolting upright in the bed.

He stares in confusion around the room. He takes note of the expensive furnishings, but also that his own things have been moved into the room.

Looking down, he sees that there is a leg cuff and chain around his ankle. Taking hold of the cuff, he tries to open it, but gives up when it doesn't budge.

Picking up the chain, he follows it to where it disappears into the wall. Pulling it, he growls when it doesn't budge either.

Dropping the chain he looks around the room, hoping somewhere in his things he had something to break the chain.

He whirls around when he hears the door open. He backs up to the wall when he sees the golden eyed man from before.

Asami smirks as he sees his new pet eying him warily.

"Come here pet."

"I'm not your pet asshole! Who the hell are you? Where am I? Why is my stuff here?"

"You belong to me, so you are my pet. Asami Ryuichi, I'm sure you know me by name. My penthouse. I firmly believe in taking care of what belongs to me, so this room is space for you. You will stay leashed until you learn your boundaries as my pet. The chain is long enough for you to move around this room and to move about the bathroom over there."

"Why are you doing this?"

Placing a hand on the wall above his new pet's shoulder, "Remember the club you went to over the weekend with your friends?"

Enjoying the deer caught in the headlights look the boy had on his face, he continues, "You hacked into the club's system in order to obtain membership cards. You should know the only reason I didn't have you and your friends taken care of was for a couple reasons."

Crowding him against the wall, he leans close, "You looked delicious on the dance floor. I became more interested in you when I learned that you were the one that hacked into my system and the only thing you did was get membership cards for you and your friends."

Akihito whimpers as Asami grabs him through his boxers and leans closer to nibble his ear.

* * *

Looking down at his passed out pet, he smirks in satisfaction as he dresses.

Going into his study, Asami looks at the stacks of paper work Kirishima has for him. Sitting at his desk, he looks up as Kirishima enters with another stack of papers.

"What is it Kirishima?"

"What about the boy, sir?"

Smirking he replies, "He belongs to me. My new pet is entertaining, which makes me happy. As soon as he's housebroken, I'll see about letting you use his computer skills."

"As you wish, Asami-sama."


End file.
